


Well, that ain't gonna be mercy either

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Guilt, Human Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Psychological Torture, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Torture, Waterboarding, What-If, deanmon, sorta..., well more hurt than confort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if 10x03: Il tentativo di far tornare Deanmon umano si rivela un fallimento.<br/>Dean mantiene la propria promessa: non avrà pietà di Sam.</p><p>Sam è sul punto di <em>spezzarsi</em> quando Castiel interviene, salvandolo prima che la situazione precipiti;<br/>ma è Dean che, tornato in sé, non riesce a perdonarsi il dolore -fisico e psicologico- che ha procurato a suo fratello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, that ain't gonna be mercy either

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il 2° Secreta Santa del gruppo "Wincestare Cattive Come Sam".  
> Per Veronica Kei Sayu.
> 
> ...e pensare che credo ancora di essere la paladina del fluff.  
> Perdonatemi, pulcini! *avvolge i fratelli Winchester in una shock blanket*

Gli occhi di Dean sono due pozzi neri, ma Sam riesce comunque a scorgervi la propria fine.

Le ossa scricchiolano e infine si rompono; Dean ha avuto quarant'anni di tempo all'inferno per imparare -ha avuto una vita intera per farlo, anche se le sue vittime un tempo erano mostri simili a ciò che è diventato. Vorrebbe convincersi che non sia davvero lui, quello che gli sta tenendo la testa sott'acqua e togliendogli il respiro più per il pensiero di ciò che gli sta facendo che per l'atto in sé.

Sam ha dimenticato quale forma abbia il proprio corpo, adesso che Dean ne ha ridisegnato i contorni a furia di lividi, tagli e bruciature.

La verità è che _crede_ a ciò che gli ripete ormai da giorni - _devono essere giorni, perché sembrano una vita intera._  
Dà voce a pensieri che lui non ha mai osato esprimere, che non hanno mai superato il confine delle proprie labbra adesso tumefatte. Vorrebbe dirglielo, o chiedere perdono, ma la sua gola è riarsa al punto che accoglie come una benedizione quella stessa acqua che penetra nei suoi polmoni e brucia come fuoco.

“Mamma è bruciata a causa tua.”  
Sceglie quel momento per dirglielo, quasi potesse leggergli nel pensiero.  
Sam si chiede se non sia questo, ciò che sta provando a fare: mettere a nudo la sua anima sporca, un centimetro di pelle martoriata alla volta.  
Se non stia cercando la verità in ogni goccia del suo sangue, nelle lacrime che gli rigano le guance incavate.

Forse, il demone che gli strattona i capelli adesso -che gli tira un calcio con precisione brutale- è più sincero di quanto suo fratello non sia mai stato.

“Avrei dovuto lasciare che crepassi, in quella chiesa.”

La sua mano sinistra si aggrappa al braccio segnato dal Marchio con una forza che può venire soltanto dalla disperazione.  
La destra è inerte, il braccio spezzato; non vuole guardarlo, o vomiterà un'altra volta nonostante il suo stomaco sia vuoto da un pezzo. L'osso è una macchia di bianco in un mare di rosso. 

Lo implora con gli occhi, prostrato ai suoi piedi; riesce perfino a racimolare abbastanza voce per mormorare il suo nome, quel nome che per lui ha sempre significato salvezza e conforto (prima di morire, _Dean_ è sempre stata la sua ultima parola).

“Sono qui, fratellino.” C'è tutta la dolcezza di quand'erano bambini nella voce di Dean, ma i suoi occhi sono _sbagliati_.  
“Sono qui, Sammy” sussurra, dolce come melassa -Sam in quella dolcezza ci affoga, sprofonda nelle paludi dell'illusione.  
Gli accarezza il viso con un dito e lui chiude gli occhi, sospirando esausto, abbandonandosi suo malgrado.

Sono le stesse dita che l'hanno sostenuto per tutta una vita; che l'hanno supportato nei primi passi -fisici e morali- impedendo che cadesse faccia a terra e provasse sulla pelle la crudeltà del mondo. _Oh, se solo bastasse un esorcismo, per scacciare il demone e riaverlo con sé._

È troppo brusco il modo in cui tronca il loro contatto, tanto veloce che la sua testa cade in avanti ed il suo intero corpo la segue. Crolla a terra, mentre il demone si alza in piedi e percorre il perimetro della sua gabbia ( _non pensarci, non pensarci, Dean è diverso da lui_ ).

A passi lenti, senz'aver fretta. In fondo, dove vuole che scappi? Con gli occhi chiusi, tutto ciò che può fare è ascoltare il suono della sua voce.  
“Sono qui, Sammy; tutto quello che vuoi, Sammy.” Suona come un dialogo, come se fosse rivolto a lui, ma non lo è. È un monologo tra Dean ed il passato, dove lui è soltanto l'agente perturbatore.

_“Ma certo che puoi abbandonarmi, Sammy.”_

I passi s'avvicinano, adesso veloci. Sente la sua presenza, solida e imponente e minacciosa. _“Cos'hai fatto tu per me, eh?”  
Ho rinunciato ad una vita normale perché potessimo averne una_ , vorrebbe dirgli, ma non è forse quanto ha fatto Dean?

“Apri gli occhi.”

Sam obbedisce. Suo fratello -o quel che ne resta- si accuccia vicino a lui, attento a non toccare il pavimento lurido.  
“Conta con me, fratellino.” Sbatte le ciglia ed i suoi occhi tornano verdi. Sono freddi e spenti, ma sono _verdi_.  
Incatenano il suo sguardo come lui ha fatto con il suo corpo e non lo lasciano andare.

“Mamma brucia, la casa brucia, e con loro ogni speranza di avere una vita normale. _Uno_.”  
Ogni traccia di gentilezza, per quanto apparente, è svanita dalla voce della creatura.  
Né vi è rabbia, se è per questo; la sua voce è piatta e fredda come i suoi occhi.

Nella sua testa, Sam conta, uno. _Due, tre, cinque, dieci…_  
Non c'è fine alle sue colpe, ed è vero, _tutto vero_...

“Il tuo fratellone muore per salvarti la pelle e tu cosa fai? Ti dai alla pazza gioia con la prima puttana che ti capita sotto mano, ti ingozzi di sangue di demone fino a perdere la testa. E non una qualsiasi, no... _Ruby.”_

Sam sta singhiozzando, ormai, miserevole e tremante. Un velo di lacrime gli impedisce di vedere ed abbassa lo sguardo, ma una mano ferma gli alza il mento, obbligandolo a riportare gli occhi sulla figura annebbiata. Dean gli asciuga le lacrime con il tessuto della sua maglia -un gesto così familiare che fa male al cuore.

“Ti piace il sangue demoniaco, Sam? Allora _vieni a prendertelo.”_

Non si preoccupa di quanto profondamente la lama affondi nella carne -al contrario di quella di Sam, guarirà in pochi attimi.  
L'odore gli riempie le narici fino a rendergli la testa leggera per motivi completamente differenti dalla stanchezza e dal dolore.  
Non c'è stallo, c'è solo sconfitta.

_E la fame di potere… oh, la fame.  
FamefamefameFAME._

Ringhia dal profondo della gola; è un suono disumano, _animale_ , ma la sua umanità è andata persa quando la prima, sottile linea rossa è apparsa sulla pelle lentigginosa. Afferra il suo polso con la mano sana -ma il demone s'allontana, l'ombra di un sorriso a stirargli le labbra.  
Aveva quasi dimenticato potesse sorridere.

Il sangue gocciola sul pavimento, sporcandosi e unendosi al proprio ormai rappreso; Dean ride, sfidandolo ad assaggiarlo -la porta che si spalanca, la bianca luce intensa, sono la sua salvezza ed insieme la sua dannazione.

***

L'ennesimo conato gli contrae lo stomaco e Dean rimette per quella che sembra la millesima volta.  
Cosa, non saprebbe dire. Nei giorni seguenti il suo _risveglio_ non ha mangiato né bevuto nulla.

Castiel ha provato a portargli qualcosa da mangiare qualche tempo prima. Ci sono resti di cibo sparsi sul pavimento a confermarlo, ma nessun piatto, bicchiere o vassoio; dopo che ha cercato di infilzarsi con un frammento del suo bicchiere, deve aver pensato che fosse rischioso.

Come se gli fosse possibile _morire_ davvero.

Non l'aspettano il paradiso, l'inferno o il purgatorio, dall'altra parte; soltanto un'eternità fatta di occhi neri, indifferenza e sangue.  
Quando il dolore raggiunge il punto massimo e le mezzelune sanguinanti sul suo palmo non bastano più a quietarlo, Dean desidera soltanto di poter scivolare di nuovo nel _buio_ , rinchiuso in quella sua cella a forma di stanza fino alla fine dei tempi.

Ha passato il primo giorno a chiamare suo fratello, incessantemente. Il secondo -o forse il terzo? I giorni, i minuti, si fondono e scorrono o troppo lenti o troppo veloci- ad implorare Castiel perché portasse Sam più lontano possibile, in un luogo sicuro dove lui non possa mai più raggiungerlo.

“Sam è guarito, Dean.”

 _Sei un bugiardo_ , gli ha urlato contro.  
Come può essere guarito, quando gli basta chiudere gli occhi per vederlo riverso sul pavimento, ricoperto di lividi ed escoriazioni?  
Come può esserlo, quando non bastano le mani sulle orecchie per fermare il suono delle sue grida?

Alla fine, Castiel ha esaudito le sue suppliche. Ha trovato quella stanza, nascosta nell'angolo più remoto del bunker, e lì l'ha rinchiuso.  
Non che volesse, ma non ha avuto scelta: fuori è pieno di oggetti fragili e taglienti. Si è premunito di farglielo notare, tanto a parole quanto con i fatti. L'angelo l'ha curato e un po' lo odia, per questo (ma non quanto sé stesso). Dean non l'ha fatto per essere curato.

Poi, quando credeva ormai di aver trovato la pace - _se non posso morire, allora smetterò semplicemente di esistere_ , ha pensato, e chissà quanti giorni sono passati da allora- il viso di suo fratello appare nello spioncino.

È il più lieve dei _Dean_ , quello che sussurra come una preghiera. Non ci sono lividi o graffi sulla sua pelle, ma forse è la luce, oppure è colpa della fame; non si ricorda cosa sia la fame, ma deve provarne, no? In fondo, adesso è umano. Un mostro, ma pur sempre umano.

 _Sammy_ , gli fa eco, ma non è sollievo quello che gli stringe il petto. È terrore e vergogna e Dean indietreggia contro il letto- l'unico mobile che non può distruggere, fissato com'è al pavimento; perché quella è una cella a prova di pazzi, a prova di assassini come lo è lui.

Vorrebbe gridare, ma non sa più come si faccia a parlare, adesso che l'unica parola che conti qualcosa ha abbandonato le sue labbra. Quel nome che non ha diritto di pronunciare, perché è venuto meno allo scopo di un'intera vita.

Sam si avvicina, poggia la fronte contro la porta fredda. Dean sa che lo é, perché la sua stessa fronte vi ha riposato contro, quando esausto ha smesso di prenderla a calci. Le sue dita scivolano oltre le sbarre ed è come se fosse nella cella - _e questo non può succedere._

All'improvviso le dita di Dean sono sulle sue -le spingono via con dolcezza e richiudono lo spioncino, o almeno lo vorrebbero, perché Sam stringe la presa e non le lascia andare. 

“Lasciami!” grida, perché se gli starà vicino si farà male di nuovo, perché non può, non deve stargli accanto… ma lui non gli obbedisce e nemmeno s'allontana. “No” dice soltanto, _no_.

E Dean non ha altra scelta ma si odia per questo, _oh, quanto si odia_.  
“Sammy” sussurra, dolce e suadente come sciroppo fuso, ignorando i conati e il suo cuore che si spezza, “lasciami andare, fratellino.”

Eccola, la paura -quella che se ne stava nascosta dietro ad una maschera di pietà- adesso che i ricordi l'hanno colpito con più forza di qualsiasi pugno. Sam sussulta e la maschera crolla, finendo a fare compagnia ai frammenti del cuore di Dean; lo spioncino si chiude e lui è di nuovo solo.

Sammy non è guarito.  
_Non si può guarire da ciò che gli ha fatto._

Le gambe non lo reggono più e Dean cade, ignaro perfino delle lacrime che gli solcano le guance.  
Ma poi la porta si apre e di colpo non c'è più un dentro e un fuori, e la presenza di Sam invade ogni angolo.

 _Perdonami_ , dice qualcuno, ma non saprebbe dire se si tratti di lui oppure di Sam.  
Quando Sammy lo abbraccia, Dean torna ad esistere.


End file.
